The First Time I Saw Your Face
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: This is a story of four girls. Two are daughters of a champ. Ones the sister of the Instent Classic. The last is a childhood friend of the problem solver. The summary is inside. OC/Christain, OC/Jeff, OC/A.J, OC/Mr.Kennedy
1. Jade

_A/N: I decided to start a new story...So enjoy_

_Summary: This is the story about four girls in two different company's. Two are the daughters of a well know Olimypic Champ. One is the younger sister of the "Instant Classic" and the other is a childhood friend of "The Problem Solver."_

_They all have different jobs in their company's and they all fall in love with very different superstars. When everything is going well, the girls face a difficult choices. That may make or break their careers._

_sorry I suck shit at summery's lol Here's the girls_

_Chole Angle: She is the twenty-four year old daughter of Kurt Angle. She starts her new job teaming up with her father and Karen. Chole is drawn to A.J Styles just to screw with Karen. Chole has to make a hard choice when she is put in a story line against her parent. She becomes closer to A.J as the story line puts stress on her already fragile relationship with her family. She needs to decided what more important love or her family's aproval._

_Jessica Angle: The twenty-one year old daughter of Kurt Angle and the younger sister of the knockout Chole. Jessica is a WWE Diva and that is the reason she barely talks to the rest of her family in Tna. She has a great life, money, a superstar boyfriend and she is in a story line with one of the biggest and loudest WWE superstars. The one thing that bugs her parents more then her being in the Wwe is the man she is dating. The twenty-one year old is dating the thirty-nine year old Dave Bautista. Since her boyfriend is on the road so much Jessica starts to fall for her storyline partner Mr.Kennedy. Can the loud mouth win the girls heart or will the animal keep what was originally his._

_Eve Cage: She is the spunky baby sister of Christian Cage. Insted of wrestling, she is one of the trainers. She see enough bumps and bruises to think most of the wrestlers are dumbasses with a death wish. One superstar annoys her the most. She says after you hit the age of thirty you should not be jumping off of cages. He thinks she should easy up and have some fun. After she starts hanging out with the rainbow haired daredevil everything change but is it for the better._

_Jade Abbot: She is a single mom who is now on the road with her baby girl and her best childhood friend Travis Tomko. While on the road she secretly starts seeing one of Tomko's best friends. They keep it a secret because they are worried about what the big guy would think. Jade butts heads with a spiteful knockout who threaten to ruin her life. She knows the one little secret that will also ruin the career of the two most important men in her life. _

_--_

_**Jade's POV**_

" Um do you know where Tomko's dressing room is?" I asked these two blondes in skin tight pants and short little tops.

" She's not that cute of a ring rat is she Angelina." The dirty blonde said to the girl with white blonde hair.

" Maybe the big guy got her preggers. She got a kid in the stroller behind her." My cheeks flushed red as they started to laugh.

" You two better leave now. Or I'm going to personaly shave off your cute little blonde hair." I recognized the brash voice. It was O.D.B.

" Sorry about them. My name is Jessica Kresa. I can probably help you." Jessica said with a kind smile.

" Thank you. Um..I'm looking for Tomko's dressing room. I'm a friend of his." I said grabbing my suitcase with one hand and the baby stroller in the other.

" Here it is. It's nice meeting you..." Jessica said stopping in front of a door.

" My names Jade. Thank you so much." I knocked on the door hopeing Travis would be in the room.

" Little girl." The tall man said pulling me into his heavily tattooed arms.

" Hey Travis. Thank you for letting me come one the road with you."

" Your welcome Jadey. Hi Tamara. Wow you are so big for a one year old." Tomko said laughing as he held the little dark haired baby in his arms.

" Tom-tom." Tamara giggled pulling on his beard.

" Tomko who's the kid?" I turn around to see a shorter blonde man standing there with a smirk on his lips.

"Christian this is my friend Jade and her little girl Tamara. They are coming on the road with me for a while..So be nice. I have to go a shoot a promo with A.J. I'll be right back." Travis said handing me my daughter while he gave the evil eye to Christian.

I started to feel nervous that I was alone with that cocky looking blonde man. He wasn't that bad looking. He had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

" Do you want to go to catering..I can introduce you to some of the other people. The girls would love your kid." Christian said smiling as he tickled the little girls foot.

" Okay let's go." I smiled at Christian as he offered to push the stroller.

" Oh one second. I think my sister's calling me." I watched as he pulled out a black Razor. I waited for him thinking being on the road might be more fun then I thought.

A/N: Sorry that its kinda slow. The nest few chapters will be because I'm introducing everyone. The next chapter will be Eve's. R&R


	2. Eve

A/N: Since Jeff lost to super Cena...John is now the bad guy..It was going to be Randy and Edge but now it's Cena...R&R

--

" Do you have mom's birthday off this year Christian?" I asked me brother as I cleaned up my office.

" Yeah I do Eve. So how is the big pay-per-view going?" My brother asked laughing.

" Well...I had to send Show to the hospital for a M.R.I and Randy broke his clavicle. Not to mention all the ice I had to give out. Why are wrestler such dumbasses sometimes?" I grumbled.

" It's our job Eve. I better go. See you latter little girl."

" Okay bye Chris." As I hung my phone I heard a knock on my door.

" Come in." I shouted throwing my phone on the table. Matt Hardy opened the door and he was followed by his limping brother.

" Eve could you look at his knee?" Matt asked giveing Jeff a push towards the table.

" There is nothin' wrong with my knee Matt. I just banged it a little durin' my match." Jeff said barely putting any weight on his knee.

" Get on the table Jeff." The older man ordered.

" With knee is it Jeff?" I asked looking in his big green eyes.

" Left one." Jeff said sullenly. I know he hates haveing to come anywhere near my office. I think he has a slight fear of doctors.

I rolled up his pant leg. Covering his knee was a thick layer of tape. That bastard knew his knee was bugging him. I cut of the tape to see his knee was red and swollen.

" So, Jeff what's wrong with it?" I asked but the daredevil just gave me the silent treatment. " Fine Matt what's wrong with his knee?"

" He can't put much weight on it and it keeps giveing out on him."

" Okay Jeff. Stop acting like a two year old and listion to me." I paused looking up at him. he smile at me as I continued. " Ice it when you get back to the hotel and rest it. Oh and come back to see me before Raw tomorow." I gave Jeff a ice pack as he stood up.

" Why thank you Ma'am. I'll be back to see you tomorrow. Let's go Matt." Jeff said limping towards the door.

" Thanks Eve. See you around." I waved bye to the dark haired man as I collapsed in my chair. As I started to relax me door opened.

" Eve are you coming out with us tonight?" I opened my eyes to see Jessi Angle standing at my door in her clubbing clothes.

" Oh yeah I forgot. Can I borrow some clothes?" I asked my dark haired friend.

" Yeah hurry up. We are meeting as bunch of the other girls and Dave is coming home tonight." Jessi said grinning at me.

"Okay let's go." I locked my door as I followed her to her dressing room.

A/N: Again it's a little slow. R&R. The next part is in Jessi's Pov


End file.
